blackwell_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Angelique Redwood
The foyer of Out of Time is busy as usual, with staff running about their daily basis when the air grows chillingly cold and a small vortex of dark energy begins to form opposite the reception desk. The surrounding onlookers gasp and question in confusion, until they jump in surprise as a loud 'bang!' sounds through the office. A beautiful woman steps out from the dark mist, clad in a sparkling red evening gown with tousled blonde hair, deep red lips and smokey eyes. Her skin is as pale as the grave, while her sharp yet manicured nails match her lips. She wears a mixed expression of mischief and intrigue on her face. She chuckles to herself eerily as she surveys the foyer. "Well then, it's about time....." ''She finds herself interrupted by one of the girls at the reception desk, finally plucking up the courage to speak. ''"Can ummm......can we help.....miss....?" ''Angelique turns to the voice and an evil grin forms on her face. She takes a stride over to the desk and places her right hand on the girl's cheek, caressing it slightly. ''"My.....so young, so innocent.....such beauty...." ''She sinisterly cackles to herself once more before removing her hand, the girl recoiling in response. ''"Kindly inform Elizabet Carson that Angelqiue Redwood is here for her interview." With that, she calmly walks over to the visitor's lounge, while the onlookers fixate on her before returning to their duties. Several minutes go by as Angelique raps her fingers on the armrest in impatience. Finally, Eisley appears from round the corner, looking particularly flustered. She sees Angelique sitting and takes a heavy gulp. "Miss.....Redwood?" ''Angelique perks up her head in response, seeing the pretty cambion before her, and rises in accordance, walking over to Eisely at a leisurely but somewhat menacing pace. ''"My my, what a pretty little thing you are." ''she muses as she circles Eisley, like a hungry shark. ''"And what is your name my sweet?" ''Eisley gulps again in response. ''"Eisley, miss Redwood. Eisley Haylock. I'm...I'm miss Carson's personal assistant and umm.....was sent here to fetch you. This erm....this way, if you please miss." ''Angelique grins and lowers her head to Eisley's neck, inhaling the smell around her. ''"A cambion......oh how life is just full of surprises. But of course, lead the way." ''Eisley proceeds to lead them down the corridor to Elizabet's office, where Elizabet is sat at her desk as per usual. The succubus and the witch lock eyes for several seconds, before Eisley attempts to break the ice. ''"Umm......would anyone like a dri....." ''Before she can even finish the question, Angelique interrupts her. ''"A Martini. A single black olive. Lemon juice and wheatgrass. Shaken, not stirred." ''Eisley looks toward Elizabet with confusion who sighs in return. ''"Head down to the restaurant dear, I'll just have some tapwater." ''Eisley seems to hesitate before leaving the office in search of the drink. Elizabet and Angelique are left alone, with the latter pulling herself over to the interviewee's chair and sitting delicately, all the while keeping her eyes trained on Elizabet. Several moments of silence pass. ''"Angelique." "Elizabet." "What are you doing here?" ''Angelique gives a playful chuckle in response. ''"Why, my dear, I am here for my exclusive of course." ''Elizabet frowns. ''"You are aware you were never invited to be a part of this Angelique. Why are you doing this?" ''Angelique gives a fake expression of hurt. ''"My dear, you wound me. Is this how you treat an old friend? But as for why? I simply want to tell my side of the story. Your readers want the truth do they not?" ''She grins evilly and crosses her perfectly smooth legs. Elizabet continues to narrow her gaze. ''Give me one good reason why I should go through with this." ''Angelique's grin stays painted on her face, while she leans closer to Elizabet, so that their faces are only centimetres apart. ''"Because if you don't, I know your pretty assistant would fetch a VERY generous price on the Blackened market." ''Elizabet is silent. ''"And you know I would do it." ''Angelique pulls back into her seat and waves her hand around in circles, a cigarette forming within her finger as she places it to her lips. ''"Do you mind if I smoke?" ''she asks, although proceeds to create a small flame from her finger, igniting the tip regardless. She inhales and breathes out a thick cloud of smoke, although none of the cigarette is reduced. After another few moments of tense silence, Eisley reappears with the drinks, handing the respective ones to both women. ''"Thank you Eisley dear. Would you be a dear and go and help Bartholomew and Maria out with the scheduling?" ''It is the first time that Eisley recognises Elizabet is asking her to sit out of an interview, and so she complies and leaves. Elizabet turns her gaze to Angelique, who is still maliciously grinning. ''"My my, sending your protégé away all on account of little old me? You must be rattled Elizabet." ''Elizabet gives her a look of disgust, to which Angelique replies with laughter. ''"I won't have her in your presence. Eisley has nothing to do with us and you would only use her as a pawn in your sick little games." ''Angelique gives a fake angelic smile, before returning to an evil smirk. ''"You know me so well Elizabet. Anyway, down to business. Shall we begin?" ''Reluctantly, Elizabet grabs her dictaphone and hits record. First, please state your full name and any titles you may carry. Angelique: ''"Angelica Mary Redwood, the '''ORIGINAL '''Salem Witch, mistress of the arcane. Should I perhaps add your former lover into the equation?" ''The smirk painted on Angelique's face grows. Elizabet: ''"I think we can afford to leave that out, seeing as it is no longer relevant. Might you tell us how you arrived at the name Angelique?" Angelique: "Well darling, it simply sounds more.....witchy, don't you think?" When and where exactly were you born? Angelique: "The village of Salem, 31st of October, 1672, precisely 2 minutes and 36 seconds before Isabella. And that my dear, is what makes me the original Salem Witch." Elizabet: " Where is it you live now? I'm sure our readers would love to know a bit about your background and how you ended up where you are now. Tell us about your family. Are you close with them? What would you describe your sexual orientation as? Is there a special someone in your life? Do you have any pets? Veganism is the new way to eat. Do you follow it or a specific diet? The gender spectrum is blowing up at the moment. What do you identify as? Any thoughts on the movement? What is it you do for a living exactly? Describe a typical day for you. What are some of the things you enjoy doing? What don't you like? Any pet peeves? Are you afraid of anything in particular? Do you have any particular hobbies or interests? Do you have any strange or unusual skills you think our readers would like to know about? What is your favourite possession? Is there anything you want more than anything else in the world? What kind of music are you into? Is there anything in the current charts catching your ear? What drink would you order from a high class restaurant menu? Is there anyone out there in the celebrity world that you have a crush on? You took our MBTI test before the interview. Do you think your result was fitting? Finally, is there a message you would like to give our readers?